Midnight Violin
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: She turned on her side, sighing once more. Might as well get some sleep, she thought. As she shut her eyes, she heard it—the sound of his violin. Red here!


**Author's Note: Hey, guys, it's Red again! This is a Kahoko/Len fic for Mizuki-chan 44. It's not much on fluff, but I tried to make it sweet. :D**

**Disclaimer: Yuki Kure. Red. Two different people. So...can't say I own La Corda D'Oro~primo passo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Violin<strong>

"Baka, baka, baka," Kahoko muttered, throwing herself onto her bed. Today was their daughter Misa's 16th birthday…and it had been a complete disaster.

_~two hours ago~_

Kahoko opened the door to the ballroom to find Ryuu, Misa's best friend, on the other side, with a gift and a bouquet of flowers. "Oh, konnichiwa, Ryuu—come on in, Misa will be down in a minute."

They pushed past the little crowd of family and Misa's friends until Ryuu found a place to sit down. Just at that moment Misa came down the stairs with her father, Len, and her eyes scanned through the crowd. Her eyes fell on Ryuu, and instantaneously, they brightened, a smile tugging at her lips. She rushed down the steps, not minding her father beside her, or the fact that her dress was brushing through the floor already.

Len noticed her excitement to see Ryuu, and immediately, his lips formed a thin line. He knew very well the look on her face…it was so similar to how Kahoko looked back then—the joy she had being with him…he sighed. He had dreaded this day ever since his Misa was 7 years old…Misa was in love—she was in love with Ryuu, who had been her best friend ever since grade school. Kahoko, sensing that he might explode at any point and ruin their daughter's birthday dragged him away to a balcony and turned to face him.

"Len, listen to me," she started. Len only looked away, purposefully ignoring the topic and his wife. "Listen to me!" she repeated urgently, already shaking him by the shoulders. He forced himself to look at her, and sighed. "You always did have the habit of sighing," Kahoko said, chuckling.

Len could only smile back weakly. "It's here," he whispered, sighing once more. "She's already fallen in love…"

Kahoko raised an eyebrow at him. "With…Ryuu? Are you sure?" Len nodded, motioning inside with his head, pointing at his daughter and her best friend, already making their way to the dance floor, hands intertwined. Kahoko followed his gaze and her eyes landed on her daughter, and she smiled unconsciously. "Well, it does look like it… what then? What's to be mad about?" Kahoko looked back at Len, only feeling happy for their daughter.

"Well, there's that," he said, shrugging Kahoko's hold off him and dashing inside, pulling his daughter away from Ryuu. Apparently, Misa and Ryuu had been having a moment, and Len was the type of father who will not let that moment continue.

"Dad!" Kahoko heard her daughter say. "Leave me alone, will you?" instead of releasing his grip on Misa, Len tightened his fingers around her arm, causing her to wince. Kahoko followed Len inside, tugging at his sleeve.

"Let her go," she whispered. "Let her go, Len," Kahoko repeated. Len merely shook his head. Kahoko turned to their guests, where many of them were already whispering about the commotion Len Tsukimori had caused. "Thank you for attending tonight, everyone," she said, motioning for them to leave. "You can all go now." At first, no one was moving. "Please," Kahoko added, and one by one they left, leaving presents at the table near the door. Soon, the ballroom was empty—except for four people, Len, Kahoko, Misa, and Ryuu. Kahoko glanced at Ryuu. "Go on home, Ryuu," she said gently. "We'll just talk with Misa for a while.

"I'd prefer to stay here, Tsukimori-san," Ryuu said firmly.

Len turned to him, momentarily letting go of his daughter's arm. "You will do no such thing," he said, trying to keep calm. "Go home at once, Ryuu," he continued, finality in his tone.

Ryuu opened his mouth to protest but it was Misa who spoke to him. "Go, Ryuu." Again he did not move. "Go!" she snapped at him. Within a few seconds, the door was closed, leaving the three in the room.

Len quickly turned back to his daughter, looking frighteningly calm. "Misa…" he began.

"I don't even want to hear it!" she spat, glaring at her father. "You ruined it, Dad! My 16th birthday and you just had to make a scene! What a nice way to celebrate my birthday," she said bitterly, taking the stairs and running to her room.

Kahoko looked at Len. "Len, I—" He held up a hand to stop her and stormed out of the room, leaving Kahoko, disappointed.

_~end of flashback~_

Kahoko sighed, staring at the ceiling, already near tears. She wanted this to be perfect for her daughter. She expected Len to have been more understanding of the situation…but she realized that we don't get everything we wish for, just because we want them. Life has its ups and downs, she reminded herself.

She turned on her side, sighing once more. Might as well get some sleep, she thought. As she shut her eyes, she heard it—the sound of his violin.

Kahoko bolted upright, already looking from where it came from. She quickly got up from bed and walked room after room, corridor after corridor, until the only place left was the roof.

She climbed up the steps leading to the roof and opened the door as silently as possible, so as not to disturb Len. She walked up to him, and as she did, she recognized what he was playing—it was the first piece she ever heard him play, back when they were second year students…Ave Maria.

Suddenly, he stopped playing upon hearing her footsteps. He first returned his violin to its case then turned to face her, smiling sheepishly at her. Kahoko took his hand and smiled back. They looked at each other for a while, until she sighed, breaking the silence.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," she began quietly. "Misa is really disappointed in you…"

He pushed his hair back with his hand. "I know…it's just…it feels different. She's already grown up…and falling in love; at sixteen."

"What's to be mad about?" she asked him, using the same words she used two hours ago. "It was around that same time when we met wasn't it?"

"Yes…it was. It's just more difficult now…seeing our daughter fall in love. It's so hard letting go of her, with all those sixteen years watching her grow into who she is right now," he sighed again, unnoticed tears falling down his cheeks.

"It's okay, Len. We always knew this day was coming. We just had to be prepared for it…but don't worry. Misa will turn out fine. Ryuu is good for her, just as she is good for him. You'll see, all of this will turn out fine.

Len nodded at her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the forehead. "Of course it will."

The roof door closed and Misa smiled to herself. Things will turn out fine from now…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...comments? Questions? Clarifications? Violent reactions? Please leave them in a review! :)**


End file.
